Beyond Death
by historymakers
Summary: E se no lugar de Bella, outra pessoa dominasse os pensamentos de Edward? E se ela nunca tivesse existido? E se Edward não pudesse ler mentes? Um amor que transcende a morte.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo.**_

Eu estava deitada em minha cama. Todas as atenções, de todo o reino, voltadas para mim. Eu sabia que estava morrendo, meu cabelo ralo, meu pouco peso e minha pele pálida acusavam isso, mas essa era minha escolha.

A morte seria melhor do que me casar com alguém que eu não amava, do que uma eterna vida infeliz. E eu sabia que por mais que aquilo me fizesse mal, eu não largaria suas mãos geladas, não enquanto ainda tivesse forças. As luzes das velas deixavam sua aparência ainda mais pálida, seus olhos cheios de preocupação.

E de repente, eu não conseguia mais olhar, não tinha mais força para manter meus olhos abertos. Eu sabia que agora faltava pouco. Eu iria morrer.

Estranho. Eu sempre vi minha beleza inacreditável e minha condição de realeza como um presente divino. Engraçado como o que parecia uma dádiva se tornou minha maior desgraça. Se eu não fosse tão bonita, se eu não tivesse sangue azul, as coisas teriam sido diferentes. Eu poderia viver toda a minha vida ao lado de Edward, e talvez além dela. Mas uma princesa não podia casar com um vampiro. Uma princesa deveria se unir a um igual, a um príncipe, mesmo que ela não o amasse. E meu pai faria esse dever se cumprir, nem que tivesse que me matar para isso. No final, ele amava mais o poder do que a mim, e o que eu poderia fazer? Eu não ia desistir, ele teria que me matar.

Tudo sumiu, eu não conseguia mais pensar. _"Me espere, Edward"_, eu disse essas palavras com minhas últimas forças. E então eu não lembrava quem eu era, e tudo foi se tornando nada, até que eu não existisse mais.


	2. Maldita Forks

_**1. Maldita Forks.**_

Minha vida acabou, é sério. Todos os meus sonhos, de ser estilista no maior centro de moda do planeta, foram por água abaixo. Tudo graças a meu pai. Como eu o odiava, pelo menos nesse momento.

Após a separação, ele não quis mais ficar em Paris, por nada nesse mundo. Levar um pé na bunda da minha mãe havia sido traumático. Então meu pai decidiu se mudar, para um lugar tranqüilo, uma cidade pequena, em que não houvessem mais mulheres interesseiras como ela. Eu sei, isso pode parecer estranho, mas eu realmente acredito que minha mãe é uma golpista. Alguns fatos justificam isso, inclusive meu nascimento. Uma mulher de 17 anos ficar grávida de um homem de 35 não é algo que se vê todo dia, principalmente se essa mulher for uma linda garçonete, e o homem um bilionário carente.

De qualquer forma, eu ainda queria continuar na França, mesmo que para isso eu tivesse que agüentar minha progenitora. É claro que se houvessem duas opções: Uma bolsa da Gucci e eu, minha mãe seria presenteada com uma bolsa nova. Eu sempre ficava em segundo plano, não, em milésimo plano.

Com meu pai era diferente, ele me amava mais que tudo no mundo, e eu realmente podia sentir isso. Até tentei dizer a ele que ia ficar com minha mãe, mas não agüentei ver a tristeza em seus olhos, então aqui estou eu, na cidade natal de meu pai, um buraco frio e chuvoso no meio da terra: Forks.

Quanto a minha casa? Eu até que gostei dela, é perto de uma reserva indígena e do mar, não que isso tenha alguma relevância, já que aqui faz um frio insuportável. Ela é bem espaçosa, e a vista é realmente incrível, mas nada se compara a minha amada França.

Que seja, vou parar de me lamentar. Amanhã é meu primeiro dia de aula, e eu não quero estar parecendo uma morta-viva, realmente preciso dormir.

_Ps: Espero acordar amanhã e saber que tudo isso foi um pesadelo._


	3. Extraterrestre

_**2. Extraterrestre.**_

Acabei de chegar do meu primeiro dia de aula em "Forks High School". Eu só tenho uma palavra para descrever isso: Estranho.

Para começar, eu me senti uma total alienígena, ou melhor, me senti um ser humano no meio dos alienígenas.

Assim que eu adentrei as portas do colégio, todos os olhares se voltaram para mim. Por um momento pensei que ainda havia algum vestígio de máscara facial na minha cara. Logo pude notar que não eram olhares de desprezo, e sim de uma estranha admiração, como se eu fosse uma daquelas modelos internacionais. Tudo bem, eu já havia feito algumas propagandas publicitárias na França, mas era muito improvável que eles soubessem disso.

Eu percorri os corredores do colégio com minha melhor pose, mas por dentro sentia uma intensa vontade de voltar correndo para a casa.

Depois de enfrentar alguma dificuldade para encontrar minha sala, finalmente avistei a classe. Primeiro tempo: Literatura. Minha aula favorita, ao menos nem tudo estava perdido. Meus olhos percorreram todo o local, tentando encontrar algum rosto convidativo.

Não demorou muito para que eu avistasse uma menina com aparência simpática. Seus olhinhos puxados pareciam seguir seu sorriso espontâneo. Por sorte, tinha um lugar vago ao lado dela, perfeito.

Nosso primeiro diálogo foi bem agradável. Como todos os outros ela parecia um pouco como um extraterrestre. Me perguntou sobre minha vida na França, e se eu estava gostando de Forks. Ela disse que se chamava Ayame, e logo me apresentou seus amigos. Dois garotos e uma garota que mais parecia uma girafa. Não me pergunte o nome deles. Ok, você não vai me perguntar nada, já que é uma folha sem vida.

Mais rápido do que eu esperava o recreio chegou. Eu sentei na mesa dos otários. Tá, eu não achava eles otários (ou pelo menos não muito), mas pelo visto o resto da escola não concordava comigo.

Foi ai que a coisa mais estranha do dia aconteceu. Eu estava tão absorta em minha conversa que não tinha reparado no resto do refeitório. Até que Ayame interrompeu a conversa com uma pergunta: _"Você conhece Edward Cullen?"_. É claro que eu não conhecia ninguém naquele mato, mas achei melhor checar, afinal, o mundo é pequeno. Quando me virei na direção que os olhos de minha nova amiga estavam apontando, me surpreendi com o que vi. Um garoto de beleza inacreditável. Ele era simplesmente a pessoa mais linda que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida, e olha que eu conhecia muitas pessoas realmente bonitas. Seus olhos perfeitos me olhavam fixamente, sem piscar, como se eu fosse uma assombração. E ele estava acompanhado, por um grupo de pessoas tão lindas quanto ele. Apesar de toda aquela beleza, eu não me senti atraída, e sim assustada. A palidez daquele grupo e a cor de seus olhos não eram comuns, eu nunca tinha visto algo como aquilo.

E o pior de tudo: Seu rosto era estranhamente familiar. Eu vasculhei minha memória em busca daquela pessoa. Nada. E eu tenho certeza que me lembraria dele se o tivesse visto.

Nossos olhos se fixaram por alguns segundos, que mais pareceram horas. Ele não parecia nada constrangido com meu olhar surpreso, ele nem mesmo desviou. Eu é que fiz isso. Aquele clima estava me incomodando, e como um álibe para minha fuga, o sinal tocou. Não me despedi de ninguém, sai andando o mais rápido possível de volta para minha sala.

As outras aulas passaram voando. E eu me senti aliviada por poder entrar em meu carro e dirigir o mais rápido possível de volta pra casa.

Para um primeiro dia de aula em um fim de mundo, até que meu dia foi bem agitado.

_Nota mental: Manter distância do garoto estranho e seu grupinho._


End file.
